Rolan's cursed yet again
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: ok part 2 of Rolan's curse, Rolan is cursed yet again but this time he's been turned back into a 7 year old, Rikku and Mr Hook are made to take care of him as Candice is too busy looking after her's and Rolan's three other three kids. mr hookxoc Aquaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's the second part to Rolan's curse.

Rolan's cursed yet again

A few months after the battle with the vampires Rikku is sitting in the hospital with Mr Hook and Ray. Rolan and Candice are out some where.

Ray looks on the floor feeling really nervous about Aqua giving birth to their daughter Tsubaki, he didn't feel ready for parent hood.

Rikku put's a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Brother, I'm here for you, you know that, and you knew all ready Tsubaki would be born, at least your having the one, I was told I was going to have twins in the future with Mr Hook"

Mr Hook blushes

"I didn't know we had children together, so we do make love after all"

"Um stop bring the love thing up please, you know all ready, I'm not ready for it"

"I know, I'm just wondering what our children look like"

"If you must know their twin boys ok, one of them has long blond hair and the other has long brown hair in the same hair style as mine, both have pink eyes and small noses, Tsubaki showed me a picture of them, now be quite"

Ray laughs a little bit

"I love it when you yell at Mr Hook Rikku, it's just funny"

"Hm well I won't yell at him, if he wasn't a pervert most the time, the other day I caught him feeling my under wear in the draw"

"Wow Mr Hook, I bet you enjoyed that now"

"Heck yeah"

Rikku slaps Mr Hook across the face and Ray laughs more.

"Rikku, Mr Hook should join the circus, seriously he makes me laugh"

"I'm no clown I'm a sailor"

Nurse runs up to Ray

"Ray, Aqua wants you by her side before we delivery the child"

Ray stands up.

"Ok, wish me luck Rikku"

"Good luck little brother"

"Where the same age sis, I'm just a few minutes younger"

Ray walks off

"Rikku, when will you be starting work here, Aqua told me you got a job here"

"I start next week as a children's nurse"

"Well I'll be looking forward working with you then"

Nurse walks off. Candice walks in the hospital with a small child.

"Mama Candice, who's the kid"

"It's your mother Rolan, he was cursed for breaking a arm"

"Hey I'm glad I'm a kid again"

Mr Hook get's up.

"I think I better take Rolan home we can't have any one finding out he's really an adult"

"Good Idea"

"Are you sure Mr Hook, you could stay here with Rikku"

"I don't mind at all, you should be here for Ray, I'll deal with Rolan, and maybe Dorothy can see to him and see how long he's cursed for"

"I hope I stay as a kid, I feel younger"

Candice sweet drops.

"Yes but people will be worried that you have five children and married at that kind of age"

"But, but"

"No buts dear husband"

"I'll take him now before you argue"

Mr Hook drags Rolan home.

"I'm worried about mom"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he managed ok being a women for a few years so, he can cope with being a kid, which he's liking a lot"

Couple of hour's later Rikku get's really bored on waiting. A doctor goes up to them.

"Ray and Aqua want you to go and see them now, Aqua, did well"

"Thanks I'll see them now"

Rikku and Candice get up and walk down the hall into the delivery room Rikku and Candice see Ray sitting next to Aqua's bed side, Aqua fell a sleep before they went in.

"How's Aqua Doing?"

"She's fine, she's just very tired"

"So where is my little niece Tsubaki"

"Well the doctors are cleaning and weighing her at the minute, but she's really beautiful, she looks like me, which I knew about all ready"

Rikku sits next to Ray.

"Ray, you're lucky you know that"

"Huh, lucky, I'm not that lucky, any ways where's Mr Hook"

"He took mom, home, our mom has been cursed a second time"

"Your kidding, what's happened to him this time?"

"He's turned into a 7 year old child again"

"What the, now that is just weird, where now like older then our mom, us 19 and him 7"

Candice runs up to the doctor that comes in the room with Tsubaki.

"She's sooooo pretty, I'm her step grandmother can I hold her"

"Um sure I guess, oh the child is fine we checked her for illness and stuff also and she's healthy, well I better get back to work"

Doctor walks off Candice go's over to Ray and Rikku while cuddling Tsubaki.

"Aww Ray she defiantly looks like you"

Candice hands Tsubaki to Ray

"I know, I also know what she looks like when she's older, she has hair like mine long and spiky and the side of her head , but I don't know where she get's her brown eyes from"

"I think, it may of came from one of your mom's parents, any ways I better head off, I'll see you later Rikku, that's if you drop by"

"Ok, well I might go straight home, I'm feeling rather tired"

To be continued

Next chapter Aqua get's to go home with Ray and Tsubaki, and Rolan get's tested on by Dorothy, with Rolan have to grown back into his age threw the years or will he be a kid for a few years lol no flames and heres the profiles to Rikku and Ray

Name: Rikku

Aged: 19

Hair colour: Blond same hair style as Rolan

Eye colour: Pink

Parents: Rolan (mother) Alviss (Father)

Name: Ray

Aged: 19

Hair colour: black, long but a little spiky where his fringe is

Eye colour: Pink

Parents: Rolan (mother) Alviss (Father)

If you want to see pics of them and Tsubaki go to my profile and you'll find some links to my deviant art page.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later Rikku sits in the living room, her and Mr Hook were stuck taking care of Rolan. Mr Hook sits in his and Rikku room going threw Rikku's underwear draw as normal.

Two Kids appear out of no where in front of Rikku, Rikku's eyes went wide as she knew who these kids are, one of them had long blond hair, same hair style as Rolan's and pink eyes. The other kid had brown hair same style as the other kid, and pink eyes.

"Let me guess you're from the future"

"How did you know um future mother"

"Let's just say, your cousin appeared like that also, now what is it you need to warn me about, their must be some reason why you came to the past"

"Well first we should tell you our names, I'm Kouyou"

The blond walks up to Rikku

"And I'm Kazaki, me and my brother Kouyou where sent here to save yours and future fathers relationship, if we don't we'll never be born"

Rolan and Rikku look at the twins.

"I guess I have more grandkids I thought Tsubaki would of been my one and only"

"Shut up mom, maybe these kids can tell me about your curse"

"Actually that's bad news, he has to grow back into his age so yeah we have a grandfather that's only 7 years old then us"

"Wait, you mean I fall pregnant this year"

"That's right future mother"

Mr Hook goes down stairs after hearing too much talking

"What's going on here?"

"Long story, compared to our future twins, my mom has to grow back into his age"

Rolan jumps up and down on the chair

"Yay, yay I get to stay like this wooooo"

"Uh mom you're like embarrassing me here"

Mr Hook looks at the twins

"So you're the Twins I heard about, not what I expected, oh well"

Rikku get's angry

"Look their fine the way they are, now behave your self these twins are here to stop us from what ever it is their here for"

Kazaki turns to Kouyou

"You tell them"

"Fine, ok, well where here to stop future father from, upsetting you all the time"

"First off is he a pain in the future too"

"Sometimes, but not as bad, now Dorothy the famous witch has given us a week here to help you both out before we return home, we are also here to warn you, that Phantom is going to turn evil and start a fourth war games"

"What, Phantom turn's evil, but how"

"Something about a zombie tattoo coming back or something like that"

Rolan throws him self down.

"Zombie tattoo is a blessing, I used to have it"

"Kouyou turns to Rolan

"That thing is an evil curse it's no blessing, future grandfather"

"Look kid, don't call me future grandfather, call me Rolan, your making me feel old"

Rikku turns to Mr Hook

"What should we do, surely you should know about the zombie tattoo too"

"I know a little, not much, I just know that it's a curse that makes you live forever, but once you die you come back as a living zombie, that's how it works"

"And mom thinks it's a blessing"

Mr Hook turns to Rikku

"I'll go cook dinner maybe we should discuses this relationship of ours later"

"Ok"

Mr Hook walks off

"Well you two kids may as well take a seat since you'll be here for awhile, Aqua and Ray will be coming over later so we'll tell them the story about Phantom"

"Good Idea"

Kouyou and Kazaki sit down next to Rolan. Rolan is in a bad mood, about Rikku not believing him that the zombie tattoo is a blessing

To be continued

Next chapter. Ray and Aqua meet the twins, Rolan get's sent to bed while they talk about Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rey and Aqua have just arrived at Rikku's house, with their daughter Tsubaki. Rikku turns to Mr Hook

"Take my mom up stairs I don't want him, being naughty again"

"Ok, come here Rolan"

"No, you're not my father"

Rey and Aqua look at each other and sweet drop

"Mom, just go up stairs with him, I need to talk to Rey and Aqua about the future twins, and the other thing"

"Oh the blessing"

Rey get's confessed

"Uh what blessing"

"Zombie Tattoo is a blessing, a blessing I tell you"

Mr Hook grabs Rolan

"Let me go, toy solder"

"Wow mom is a brat"

"Yes he is, I want him to act his age"

"I am acting my age I'm seven years old"

"No you thirty six mom, now that I think about you gave birth too me and Rey when you were eighteen, how young"

Mr Hook drags Rolan up stairs

Rikku sweet drops, the two twins walk in the room.

"Where done with the dishes"

"Thank you Kouyou and Kazaki"

"Who's the twins Rikku, that one their looks like mom"'

"Their mine and Mr Hook's future twins, Kouyou, does look a lot like mom doesn't he, Kazaki does also a little part from the hair colour"

Rey looks at the two

"Well at least they don't look like Mr Hook"

Kouyou looks at Tsubaki in Aqua's arms

"Looks like Tsubaki exists here, back in the future she's a right, daddy's girl"

Rey blushes and Aqua giggles a bit

"Ok Kouyou we should be telling Rey about Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo"

"Oh yeah, right, Rey, Aqua, Phantom is going to turn evil in eight years time , the Zombie Tattoo returns and makes Phantom evil, the zombie tattoo is a evil curse, it makes you live forever but your a zombie and evil"

"And mom thinks that's a blessing, how odd"

"That's because Rolan used to have the zombie tattoo, so did Alviss, your father"

Rikku and Rey's eyes go wide

"WHAT!!!!"

"But bad news Rey get's it, you don't turn evil you just try to break the curse like Alviss did, Kazaki here get's it too, Oh and Rolan get's it again so keep a watch out"

"Oh no I hope mom doesn't decide to fight by Phantom"

"He doesn't don't worry, cause you had putten a stop to it and wouldn't let him out of your sight"

"That's good to hear"

To be continued

Nett chapter, A few months later the twins are back in the future, Rikku finds out she's pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later Mr Hook wakes up because of Rikku throwing up. Rolan is downstairs.

Mr Hook runs in the bathroom

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor"

"No, I'm fine, Mr Hook next time I'm drunk I don't want you dragging me into bed and do what ever it was you did to me last month, in fact, I want you to sleep on the chair tonight I don't want to see you for the rest of the day"

"Aww come on dear, it wasn't that bad"

Rikku is about to walk out the bathroom

"Not bad you say, not bad, I'm bloody pregnant because of you, you don't have to go threw pain and give birth"

Rikku walks out the bathroom slamming the door on Mr Hooks face

"Pregnant, Mood swings, or is it, must be mood swings"

Mr Hook unzips his pants and goes to the toilet, down stairs Rolan looks at Rikku who walks into the kitchen like a mad women.

"Um Rikku"

"What is it mother?"

"Eh nothing, since your moody I'll just stay quite"

"Blame Mr Hook, ask Mr Pervert, his fault I'm like this"

Rikku goes in the kitchen

Mr Hook walks in the living room

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing, she's having mood swings"

"Mood swings, is she pregnant or something, I did here you and Rikku go at it last month when she got her self drunk"

"Uh yeah she is, she's angry at me because she isn't ready for kids, and we have to put up with her mood swings for awhile"

"Looks it, I still remember when I had mood swings, I threw a book at Peta's head for waking me up"

Rikku goes in the living room and steers at Mr hook

"I thought I told you, I want you out of my sight for getting me pregnant, I told you I wasn't ready for kids, I never thought it would be this soon, I thought the twins would exit next year"

"Uh they will, have you forgotten babies aren't born straight away Rikku"

"Stay out of this mother"

Rolan sweet drops

"I think I'll go and see Ray"

"You go with him, I need to be alone"

"Ok, dear"

Mr Hook's eyes water

Rolan could tell Mr Hook was getting upset

"You know Mr Hook, she will be like this for months, so you have to get used to it"

"I know but I want the sweet kind Rikku back, she scares me when she's angry"

"Well she get's her anger from her father Alviss, look I'm sure she'll be nice to you by the end of the day, now let's go before she start's throwing things at you"

Mr Hook and Rolan go out, Rikku sits down and starts to cry

"Why now, why"

Rikku cries

Later at Ray's

"What!!!!!!, Rikku is pregnant"

"Yes, and her mood swings are nasty"

"Ha, who would have thought my older sister would get so annoyed, she was normally a hyper, happy girl"

"Yeah I know Ray, and I want that Rikku back"

Ray turns to Rolan

"So has sis upset you to mom?"

"No, I just wanted to stay out of her way, see needs to be alone for a while, I should know"

"True, so are you going to tell dad"

"Yeah later, at the minute I'm here to see you, my son, any ways how's Tsubaki"

"Oh she's doing well, she's sleeping at the minute, and Aqua should be home soon from shopping"

Mr Hook looks at Ray

"Um Ray, I have a question for you"

"Yes"

"Well I wanted to ask you, is it hard to take care of a child"

"What kind of question is that, of course it is, dipper changing, bottle feeding and all kinds it's hard work"

"I see, I didn't know, No wonder Rikku is angry at me, she said she wasn't ready for kids at what did I do, I go and get her pregnant"

"Look, Mr Hook, don't worry, my sister won't stay mad at you for long, in fact when I did things to her like reading her dairy she always got over it"

"Yes but this is big"

"Like I said she will get over it, either way she was going to have the twins, and that time is now, Rikku told me that about Tsubaki when didn't feel ready for kids, in fact, I'm happy Tsubaki exists, I love my daughter, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, now, give Rikku a little time and she will be nice to you again"

"Wow, thanks Ray, that's made me feel better"

"Your welcome"

To be continued

Next chapter Mr Hook is stuck doing house work and stuff with Rolan but the two make big fools out them self's, that's right, I'm going to add some random into the fic if any of you who read this go to gaia online, I'm rey zala there.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later, Rikku is resting, Rolan sits and does nothing, Mr Hook tries to Drag Rolan into the kitchen to do dishes, while he did house cleaning

"I won't I don't wanna clean"

"Rolan, please, you have to help me out here, Rikku, can't do much, and I can't do everything my self"

"But I don't want to do the dishes, that's girls work, and big nosed peoples work"

"Grrrr, I don't have a big nose, it's just different, and any ways everyone has to do the dishes, now if you don't help me out Rolan, you give me no choice to smack you with my belt"

"Wow, I guess you'll do that to your own children too"

"Shut up, just because your seven doesn't mean you can be a brat"

"I'm no brat"

"Yes you are, now do the dishes"

"NOOOOOOOOO I WON'T"

Mr Hook hits Rolan and drags him upstairs and locks him in his room

"Since you want to be like that, you can stay in your room till dinner time"

"EVILLLLLLLL"

"I'm only doing what every adult has to do to naughty children"

Mr Hook goes down stairs and does as much house work as he could, Rolan sits in his room in a bad mood

"Stupid Mr Hook, He's all ways been very boring"

At dinner time, Mr Hook let's Rolan out and Rikku goes down stairs for dinner

"Wow it's so clean in here"

"Thanks, Rikku, I did it all by my self"

"You did a good job, so did mom even help at all"

"No he didn't he was being naughty and refused to do work so I hit him and locked him in his room for a while"

"You shouldn't hit kids Mr Hook"

"Eh, but my parent's hit me all the time when I was naughty"

"Most parents do, but I won't allow any hitting here"

To be continued

Next chapter Rikku goes into labour and Tsubaki says her first word


End file.
